The WizDemi tournament
by Alicat143
Summary: Percy Jackson and the group, along with my OC, Kayla, travel to Hogwarts at first only for the WizDemi competition the Wizarding world was throwing. So, how did they end up helping the defeat of Voldemort? Canon shippings, NicoXOC again... during HBP
1. Wart Hog Train?

**This is the third story I've started this week. I'll attempt in keeping the others updated, but they might end up like every other story I've started. Unfinished, well, except for that one story I finished, but want to re-do. Yeah, life is just amazing.**

**Summary: **Percy Jackson and the group, along with my OC, Kayla, travel to Hogwarts at first for the WizDemi competition the Wizarding world was throwing. So, how did they end up helping the defeat of Voldemort?

**Kayla's POV**

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Luna and I were in the Big House.

Why?

No idea.

Chiron was talking about a WizDemi competition to see which race is better. The Wizards, or the Demigods.

It was a little difficult for Luna, considering she has been going to Hogwarts and she is a Demigod.

Yeah...awkward for her.

Me? I was scowling the whole time. Petty mortals thinking they're better because they have a small tiny bit of magic.

Turns out, we are the chosen demigods to participate in the tournament.

A son of Poseidon, a two daughters of Athena, a daughter of Zeus, a son of Hades and one daughter of Hecate.

The thing that slightly annoyed us was that we had to pack immediately and shadow travel or transport to the Hogwarts Express, which was leaving any minute.

The worst thing: I never even had breakfast yet.

So we did.

**Annabeth's POV**

Luna was a little nervous missing the train, but she was relieved when Kayla transported us there.

Nico offered to shadow travel us there, but Kayla said it was to freaky and nauseating.

We all agreed on her statement.

To bad Kayla transported us into a compartment with four people staring at us.

A ginger headed boy had wide eyes. "Loony? What are you doing here?"

Us demigods scowled, minus Luna.

"Her name is Luna." Thalia said, her electric blue eyes just waiting to zap someone into the next titan war.

The ginger boy whimpered and hid behind a younger, female, look-alike.

"Wimp."

The ginger look-alike glared at us. "How in Merlin's hat did you just apparate in here? You're clearly under aged."

We all looked at my half sister for an explanation. "Transport. You're not allowed to preform magic outside of school grounds."

"Ooooh!" Percy said.

Kayla, being the moron she is, yawned and sat on a dude that almost looked like Percy.

A bushy haired brunette scowled. "You can't just sit on random people. And answer Ginny's question."

Kayla leaned back, putting her hands on her head, squishing the almost Percy look-alike against the wall. "We don't have to answer anyone if we don't want to."

"Come on guys, let's find a different compartment." I said, heading for the door.

The ginger boy stood in front of the door, holding a stick at us. His friends followed suit.

Kayla, who was now standing, burst out laughing. The rest of us demigods, besides Luna, were trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" the ginger girl, Ginny, demanded.

"Sticks! They use sticks!" Kayla practically screamed.

Apparently, the children of the Big Three couldn't take it either. They joined Kayla in the humerus laughter.

Luna and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on guys, we should find an empty compartment."

Nico pointed at the guy that looked like Percy. "Look! It looks like he thinks he can blast us to Tartarus!"

The four Hogwarts students seemed to shake off Nico's 'Tartarus' comment.

"How dare you talk to THE _Harry Potter_ that way!" Ginny seethed.

Thalia snorted. "Oh look! We have names to!"

"He is the boy-who-lived!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "So? We're alive too."

Kayla took the chance to grab onto us demigods. "Three, two, one..BAM!"

She yelled and we disappeared.

**Luna's POV**

I giggled. "The 'BAM' was unnecessary, Kayla."

Kayla grinned. "I know, I just wanted to show them what a real magic person could do, no offence."

I smiled. "None taken. Compared to what you do, it makes this magic seem quite lame."

"So," Percy started. "Who were those people?"

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasely, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione and Ron are the so-called 'Golden trio'." I said.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah. They sure seemed a bit cocky though."

"Yes. It seems that they like to be the heroes. I think they're a bit power hungry for only being in their sixth year." I said.

Kayla then took something out of her backpack. A piece of parchment to be exact.

"Where did you get that?" Nico asked.

Kayla grinned. "Took it off of that Harry Potter kid. He's rather thick."

Annabeth shook her head. "That's what we get when she goes year rounder at camp with the Stoll brothers."

"That's the Marauder's map." I said, coming to realization. "That's pretty brilliant to steal."

Kayla tilted her head. "It doesn't look like a map."

She handed it to me. "That's because you need the spell for it." I took my wand out and tapped it on the map. "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good."

Kayla nodded as the map turned into an actual map. "It's a map of the Wart Hog train.."

"Hogwarts." Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Kayla replied, earning a scowl from my half sister.

Nico and Thalia looked over Kayla's shoulder to look at the map too.

"Heh, we're the compartment next to the...Golden trio is it?" Nico said. I nodded. "How long is this train ride?"

"We should be there soon." I replied.

"So," Percy started. "Why didn't we just transport to Hogwarts itself?"

That left us all dumbstruck.

"Maybe you're not so much of a Seaweed brain as I thought." Annabeth muttered.

We all looked at Kayla. "Transport time?"

"Oh yeah." We all grabbed onto her. "Three, two, one...STICKS!"

She yelled (again) and we disappeared.

**Kayla's POV**

I know it's unnecessary to yell those random words, but it's fun!

It was a little more rough teleporting into Hogwarts, because Luna told me that no one could...

We were all on the ground, but we were okay.

I heard a chuckle from an old man. We all turned and saw, well, an old man.

"Professor Dumbledore." Luna said, giving him a curt nod.

"Ah! You must be the Half-Bloods! Welcome to Hogwarts. I must inform you though, the WizDemi competition won't be for a while, so you will be taking classes here."

Oh.

Annabeth nodded. "So, we are in classes together, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you will be in the same class as Luna as well, although, you will all be sorted into different Houses, you will all be in the same classes."

We all nodded. Just as we were about to leave, the Headmaster said something else.

"And please, do not reveal that you are demigods until the tournament. Remember, use your weapons only if you have to. Please join up with the first years for sorting. The teachers also know of your...parentage. See you all at the feast."

Mmmm...a feast sounds really good right now...

**uhhh...Reveiw?**


	2. PUDDING!

**Percy's POV**

I felt stupid standing with a bunch of eleven year olds.

At least Nico and Kayla were only fourteen and they fit in a little better than me and Annabeth, who were even taller than the freaky professor in the witch hat and robes.

We all attempted in looking small, although all it got us were strange looks from all the first year kids.

The professor made us all line up, us demigods in the back of the line and we all entered the hall.

The hall was breathtaking. I could just see Annabeth's mind working out all the architecture in this place.

It was weird when all the kids just sat on the stool while a HAT placed them. It was a weird ritual, sit on a stool, put the hat on your head, and it yells out whether you are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. We all took note that Luna was a Ravenclaw student.

As soon as the kids were all placed,it was our turn.

**Normal POV**

Nico was first to be called.

"diAngelo, Nico." Professor McGonagall announced.

Nico walked up with a passive face, despite all the staring. As soon as the hat was placed on the son of Hades' head, it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Nico shrugged and walked over to the bee-like table.

The Hogwarts students were amazed that someone so scary looking (not to mention his death-like aura) got into the happy-go-lucky house of Hufflepuff, the House of Loyalty, Patience and Hard Work.

To the demigods, according to Luna's description of each house, it seemed quite accurate. Although, they'd think that most demigods would fit under Gryffindor.

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked up to the stool, head up high. The hat was placed on her head.

_Hmm...Half sisters eh? You two are very much alike. _

"RAVENCLAW!"

It was no surprise to most people, especially her indirect family (the demigods). Annabeth sat next to Luna and grinned.

"Grace, Thalia."

Thalia walked up, face full of confidence. The hat just hovered over her head as it called:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The daughter of Zeus smirked and walked over to the table. Her electric blue eyes rolling as she saw the Golden trio staring at her. Thalia sat as far away as possible from them.

"Jackson, Percy."

"Hey, it's just like you're brother's, Ron." a voice from the Gryffindor table said as Percy nonchalantly walked up to the stool.

_You've been through a lot, haven't you?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy grinned and walked over to sit next to Thalia, his immortal cousin who had a slight silver glow emitting from her.

At last, it was the daughter of Hecate's turn.

"May, Kayla."

Kayla skipped up to the hat, earning weird stares from students, and sat down.

_Hmm...you are quite hard to place, aren't you? It doesn't seem much like you're personality, but you're qualities put you in one place._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Slightly confused as to why she was put there, Kayla walked over to the Green and Silver house.

Kayla shrugged. _Well, I prefer silver over red any day, I guess.__ Nico and I are the only demigods in separate houses. Percy and Thalia are together, although that probably isn't the best pair, and Annabeth even gets to be with her Half sister! But it was kind of obvious she was going to get Ravenclaw..._

Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Kayla turned around and saw the demigod group standing there with heaping amounts of food on their plates.

"Luna says that Dumbledore was able to get a brazier for her while she was here. Pile up a plate and let's pray. I'm starving." Nico whispered in her ear.

Kayla nodded and piled her plate. The group of demigods ignored the Slytherin stares, and some stares from students across the room.

"What's Loony Lovegood doing here?" a bleach blonde boy, known to be Draco Malfoy, spat.

Kayla scowled. "What is your face doing here?"

Draco stood up. "You want to fight?"

"Someone like you can fight?"

Draco walked up to her, fists clenched. "Don't think I won't hit a girl."

Kayla calmly handed her plate of food to Percy, who managed to balance both his and hers in both hands.

The daughter of Hecate decided to tease the bleach blonde boy.

Kayla turned to Luna. "Hey, do they have pudding here?" she asked, dodging a punch from Draco.

"I believe so." Luna replied.

Kayla nodded, leaning back as Draco punched to the front of her. _I love ADHD._

Draco aimed a punch for Kayla's face, but she was faster. A sickening (satisfying for Kayla) crack could be heard throughout the hall. Everyone looked to see Draco on the floor, holding his bleeding (and hopefully broken) nose, and the new Slytherin, grinning like she just one a million bucks.

"Word of advise: Don't bother picking a fight with _any _of us." Kayla took her plate back from Percy. "Ciao!"

And she skipped out of the hall, followed by her friends.

"You know you're going to be harassed when you get back." Annabeth said.

Kayla shrugged. "I've got five daggers on me, I can take them."

The group gaped at her. Kayla rolled her eyes. "Kidding...Gods, I've got the daughter-of-Hecate thing backing me up anyway."

"You seriously have five daggers on you?" Percy asked.

"You don't expect me to not do anything if I lose one in battle, do you?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess."

Luna stopped and took out her wand. "Alohomora." she tapped the wand against a wall. A door sized chunk in the wall disappeared and the group went in.

In the middle of a small room, a bronze brazier stood there, the fire licking the air above it.

"Cool." Thalia said.

They all lined up to be scoop some food into the brazier (by force of habit).

"For Athena."

"For Athena."

"For Hades."

"For Poseidon."

"For Zeus."

"For you mommy dearest, Hecate."

The group stared at Kayla oddly.

"What? It can't all be the same prayer." was her retort before she left back to the Slytherin table.

The Great Hall dinner was silent since Draco was punched.

When desert magically appeared on the table, the only noise was:

"GOODY, PUDDING!" from a certain daughter of Hecate. Everyone by then was wondering how she got into Slytherin.

**Well, that was a long-ish chapter in just their dinner.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. COOKIES!

**Okay, so most of the time the POV is just going to be normal, but I will use different POVs from time to time.**

**Normal POV**

The students of Hogwarts were slightly surprised when their Headmaster announced that classes wouldn't take place the next day, but the day after that.

All the students were wondering why there were the new students, but Dumbledore answered that by saying they were transfer students from America.

As all the students left to their House dorms, the demigods stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, to completely be 'transfer' students, they will need wands. Fake wands at most, since they cannot use magic, besides Kayla." Luna said.

"Ah yes," The old Headmaster said. "As I have said before, the Forbidden Forest is only not off limits for you, so you could possibly use the wood there and carve a wand. I suspect that the Forbidden Forest will also be a good place for training."

The demigods nodded. "Kayla, you have enough daggers and knives for us to use to carve, right?" Thalia asked.

Kayla nodded. "Yup! I have two celestial bronze ones in secret sheaths in my boots," she said pointing to her tasselled cowboy boots. "I have two Stygian iron ones disguised as rings," Kayla pointed to the simple, black rings on either hand. "and my silver dagger." she fingered a small silver charm on the necklace she was wearing.

"You weren't kidding when you said five." Percy said.

"How did you get Stygian iron daggers?" Nico asked, because Stygian iron was only used by children of Hades.

Kayla shrugged. "Mum asked Lord Hades if he could spare some, and he did."

"Alright, it's time you should get back to your common rooms, go on, be careful not to get lost." Dumbledore said.

The demigods nodded. "So, I can show my sister where the Ravenclaw common room is, so I guess Kayla can use the Marauder's map to navigate you guys to your common rooms." Luna said, going off with Annabeth.

The rest of the group shrugged and Kyra took out the map. She tapped her finger on the map and repeated the spell Luna used to activate it.

"Alright, my indirect family, let's go find your common rooms!" Kayla said and walked off into a random direction.

"This may take a while." Nico muttered.

"Heard that." Kayla said, not taking her eyes off the map.

"Hey, Kayla," Percy started. "Since you were able to teleport us to Hogwarts and you didn't know where that was, can't you just transport us to our common rooms.

Kayla stopped, half stepping.

"I thought he was supposed to be a Seaweed brain." Thalia said.

Everyone grabbed hold of Kayla. "Three, two, one...uh?"

They poofed away.

Surprisingly, they found themselves in the Hufflepuff common room.

Nico broke away from the group. "What was the 'uh?' for?"

"I didn't know what to say..."

"Oh."

"Night Nico! Three, two, one...PUDDING!"

Thalia and Percy were shaking their heads. "Pudding, really?"

Kayla shrugged. "Night guys."

"Night..."

Kayla disappeared.

Thalia and Percy turned to go to their dorms, but stopped due to the Golden trio's staring.

"You-you can't apparate! It's-it's!" Ron started.

The two cousins shrugged and continued to their dorms.

Once they were gone, Hermione lowered her voice. "There's something wrong with the transfers, something bad. Not only is it illegal to do magic under aged, but it's impossible to apparate inside the school ground!"

Harry nodded. "Did you see how the Kayla girl was dodging Malfoy's hits?"

"And that Nico kid? The ghosts were scared to be within five centimetres with that guy! And he was practically radiating death." Ron added.

"And she didn't use a wand!" Harry said.

Ron's eyes brightened. "I know what they are! They're EVIL!"

Hermione sighed in frustration. "I need to go to the library!"

The students in the Slytherin common room were surprised when the demigod magically appeared.

But by all the transporting, not to mention taking the other demigods with her, Kayla felt not only dizzy, but rather sleepy as well.

As soon as Kayla hit Slytherin ground, she fell on her butt, dazed.

Daphne Greengrass was first to go help the fallen daughter of Hecate up.

"Thanks." Kayla muttered.

"No problem..What happened?" Daphne asked.

"Well, as a wise death boy once said, 'With great power, comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later.'" Kayla replied. "What does that sign say?" she asked, pointing to the sign that specifically said 'Girls' dorms.'

Daphne frowned. "It says 'Girls' dorms.' Can't you read that?"

By then Draco was smirking at the demigod. "New kid can't even read? What do they teach at your old school?"

Kayla would have liked to have said, "They teach demigods how to train so they can survive in this crappy world." But instead she said. "I'm dyslexic, you know what that means?" she asked the last part in a mocking tone.

Suddenly the whole common room was quiet.

"What's 'dyslexic' mean?" a first year asked.

"It's a disorder. For example, If you are dyslexic and are told to read a book, the words get all jumbled. Compared to people who aren't diagnosed, they can read just fine." Kayla replied.

"Oh."

The demigod yawned. "I'm tired.."

She poofed into a dorm room, not wanting to walk.

Simultaneously, without knowing it, the demigods all flopped onto their beds, falling to sleep immediately.

They were all happy to find that they had a dream-less night that night, they were even more happy when they found out that they could sit together because the day was a no class day.

"So, Forbidden Forest? Where is it?" Annabeth asked.

"It's out by Hagrid's place. We will have to make sure no one is watching us when we go into it." Luna replied.

"Kay!" Kayla said, eyeing the table of food. "COOKIES!"

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, taking a cookie and happily biting into it.

"So, we're going to need a wand model." Kayla said, taking another bite out of her cookie.

The group of demigods were oblivious to the stares of the Golden trio.

**Harry's POV**

"Why would they need to go to the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione whispered.

"Because they're EVIL!" Ron said.

"That may be so, Ronald, but they're not wizards or witches. They have to be some kind of creature!" Hermione sighed.

"I get it! They're demons!"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

"I know one thing," I started. "We have to follow them into the Forbidden Forest."

Ron's face immediately crumpled up with fear like the git he is. "SPIDERS! NO!"

At the table across from us, where the 'demons' sat, the blonde girl, Annabeth, screamed.

"WHERE?"

I could hear her friends trying to calm her and Luna down. Wait, Luna?

Sure enough, Luna was slightly freaking out too, not as much as Annabeth, though.

"Harry, get your cloak. It's time to go." Hermione whispered to me, getting ready to drag Ron to the Forbidden Forest.

**Kayla's POV**

We made our way over to the Forbidden Forest, after making sure to ditch the oh-so-amazing Harry freaking Potter and his magical cloak of invisibility.

Yeah, Nico could sense his and his friends' shadows lurking about, so he easily put up a darkness shield-y thing that helped us blend into the shadows. They lost us a while back.

I gave both Percy and Nico a dagger, so they could carve a wand with it. When they asked what I was going to use, I grabbed a small branch, snapped my fingers and it was an almost exact replica of Luna's, except on the bottom of mine says 'DoH' for 'Daughter of Hecate'.

"Jerk." Nico muttered and started working on his 'wand.'

I suddenly burst out laughing.

"Sticks!" I was able to choke out.

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to work on their _sticks_.

Luna and I just fed Thestrals.

After Luna and I ran out of...Thestral food, we started duelling, dagger to dagger.

After a couple cuts, moving around, cries of frustration followed by a dagger being thrown at a tree, and sighing, everyone finished their wands.

Thalia's had a DoZ carved into the bottom of hers, Nico had a SoH, Percy had a SoP and Annabeth had DoA carved into her 'wand'.

"You could've used magic to make us wands." Thalia scowled.

I shrugged. "Yes, but it's nice to have family together time!" I put my arms around Luna and Annabeth.

They both shrugged my arms off and started to go ahead.

"Wait!" I cried, running to catch up to them.

**Taa daaa! Tomorrow is the first day of classes :) wonder how that's going to turn out.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**

**pwetty pwease with a cloak of invisibility on top?**


	4. OMGEES!

Percy groaned, followed by a "shut up" by Thalia.

Today was their dreaded first day of classes and the demigods were not excited to the nearest extent.

The Golden trio has gotten even more annoying with their constant pestering and accusations (Ron).

"Demons! I swear." he would say.

Percy was quite happy to know that the group would not be in the transfigurations class. The rest of the demigods, besides Luna and Kayla, were glad that they didn't have to use magic.

The Hufflepuffs were avoiding Nico as much as possible, as were the ghosts and most of the other students.

The Ravenclaws were no different with Annabeth and Luna, mostly because they avoided Luna in the first place, but the duo just seemed odd to their House mates.

As for Kayla, she hung out with her demigod family as much as possible, as well as Daphne at the odd time, mostly because the Slytherins were picking on her because of dyslexia or just because Draco has turned them against her.

Anyway, the group headed to their first class, which just happened to be flying. The children of the Big Three were scared. Thalia because of her fear of heights, Percy and Nico because Thalia's dad might just blast them out of the sky and then the two would be off seeing Nico's dad.

Not the best class to start out with.

Another bad side? It was with the famous Golden trio.

The good side? Heck, there was no good side.

When the flying class put the demigods off to a good start (sarcasm), the day just seemed to get better and better with Potions, Defence against the Dark arts and Charms.

They managed to get through classes, thanks to Luna and Kayla when they had to cast the spells, and were ready to devour dinner.

And that's exactly what they did.

They had the usual dinner, followed by desert, followed by Kayla screaming a random desert name.

Just a typical dinner time.

The demigod group was wandering around the castle happily learning secret passageways and hiding spots when Kayla sighed.

"I am really itching to play a game of capture the flag."

The demigods all looked at her and murmured an agreement.

The group stopped walking when the saw Ron facing away from them, talking to a...woman.

**Ron's POV**

I was walking towards the library trying to find Hermione, when all of us I stopped short by this...beautiful, majestic, almost unreal woman. She had beautiful, shiny black hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Do you know where Anna-" she was cut off when two girls simultaneously said:

"Mom?"

I turned around, and sure enough, there were the Sirens (Ron's changed his opinion quite a few times now).

Annabeth and Luna ran up towards the woman. They hesitated with something.

The woman smiled. "Come on, give your mother a hug."

Both Annabeth and Luna hugged their mother.

"Lady Ath-" Percy started, but stopped because the Thalia girl hit him in the arm.

"Why are you here mom?" Luna asked. "It's quite peculiar that you are here, actually."

It was then when I noticed the woman sparkled a little.

That's when I came to my conclusion of what they were, Vampires!

**Normal POV**

The demigods were more than surprised to see Athena at Hogwarts. When they left Ron, they managed to get into the Room of Requirement.

"So, what brings you here, Lady Athena?" Thalia asked.

"Father wanted my to warn you six about this world. The tournament may be some kind of set up for Voldemort, this world's enemy. Voldemort wants to kill Harry Potter and him possibly being at the tournament could put you all in terrible danger." the goddess explained.

Nico shrugged. "Since when are six demigods that aren't inside the camp borders not in danger?"

Athena nodded. "He has a point. Alright, we trust that you have things under control then. Goodbye Annabeth, Luna."

The demigods shielded their eyes. When they looked, the goddess was gone.

"So, when the tournament starts, we have to reveal our identities...right?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Why?" Annabeth said.

Percy had a childish grin. "Let's call it the OMGEES!"

The youngest demigods slapped their hands to their foreheads. "Why, would we call it the 'OMGEES'?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Then we're calling it OMGEES!"

Kayla hit her head against a wall. "Holy Hera."

"I should've know he would say that." Nico muttered.

"Anyway, we should start doing some serious training if the gods were worried about Voldemort." Luna said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Nico and Kayla, Percy and Thalia and Luna and I. That's the pairs, get your weapons out." Annabeth said, getting her knife out, followed by Kayla getting her two Stygian iron daggers, Nico and his sword, Thalia with her spear and shield, Percy with Riptide and finally, Luna got out her silver dagger, the one Annabeth gave her. "Three, two, one...GO!"

"No magic." Nico said, slashing his sword down.

"No necromancy." Kayla retorted, catching it with one dagger, while stabbing at him with her other one.

"I can't, we're on the third floor."

"Fine."

The training continued on, every night after the meeting with Athena.

The Golden trio, however, were more suspicious that ever when the group sometimes didn't come for breakfast or even dinner.

One dinner time, when the group of demigods were in the Room of Requirement, Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking.

"It's like they're not wizards!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's because they're not, Harry." Hermione said.

"That's because they're Vampires!" Ron said.

"How in the world could they be Vampires, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"When a lady came, Loony and her sister said that she was their mom! The woman was sparkling! And have you ever noticed how Thalia has a silver glow to her? They skip meals, mostly dinners and don't come back to the dorm rooms until late at night! They are Vampires!"

Harry nodded. "It does seem kind of logical..."

Hermione snorted. "Ronald, logical? Please."

"Hermione, you've got to admit. It does make sense!" Harry said.

Hermione huffed. "I need to go to the library." she said and walked out.

"Oh, what a surprise. Hermione going to a library." Ron said sarcastically.

**Nico's POV**

_December 1st_

_WizDemi tournament ball_

_6:30-midnight_

_3rd years and up only_

The tournament was nearing, it was currently November 24th and the Golden trio was getting as annoying as ever.

Ron has been whispering 'Vampires' every time he sees us.

We had been training hard since September and the Hogwarts idiots haven't done squat (unless saying _Wingardium Leviosa _and raising the stick up counts as training). Oh yes, we were going to beat Wizard butt. I hope Harry gets in, that way we can show him how they are probably weaker than mortals.

Since the beginning of November, Dumbledore has allowed us to sit together at an extra table he conjured, sure it caused a lot of staring and questions, but who cares what some stupid Wizards think.

"So, are we supposed to bring dates to this thing?" Thalia asked, slightly disgusted.

"I don't know." Well, that's a first. A daughter of Athena not knowing something. "I'm sure we'll get more information tomorrow when we do the 'OMGEES'..."

"What a stupid name." Kayla muttered while secretly polishing her silver dagger. By secretly, I mean making sure none of the Hogwarts people know.

"I'm quite excited, actually." Luna said.

"Yeah, we don't have to act like wizards." Thalia nodded.

"I don't have to go on a broom!" Percy added.

"And we don't have to wear these robes! We can go back to T-shirts and Jeans!" Annabeth grinned.

"Tomorrows the day!" Luna smiled.

**Yeah, I skipped a couple months, kill me.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Nico Got Bored

The demigods were excited to go to Hogsmeade instead of having classes. They all managed to fit inside a single carriage with little room to spare.

When they finally arrived they managed wander around a little, but that stopped when a small army of monsters and Death Eaters arrived, destroying everything.

The demigods took no time to get into the action.

**Percy's POV**

When the Death eaters arrived along with some Greek monsters, we immediately got our swords out.

Nico called up some skeletons to help us and we plunged into the fight.

I was immediately surrounded by a mixture of monsters and Death Eaters. I started to take the monsters out, because they were the bigger threat, mainly because the spells didn't effect us.

Then again, I'm invulnerable.

Anyway, I was hacking my way through the army, when I saw Annabeth fall.

"No!" I yelled and ran towards her.

"Percy, take her to safety!" Thalia yelled. "We'll handle the rest!"

I nodded and picked Annabeth up. Kayla was fighting the Death Eaters that were around me, the monsters already turned to dust.

I ran towards a candy store just as Kayla stabbed a Death Eater in the back.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the battle because I was tending Annabeth's wound. Her leg seemed broken and there was a large gash on her arm.

I was on the verge of a panic attack when I remembered we had Ambrosia and Nectar. It was at that time, I wished I was a child of Apollo.

**Luna's POV**

Sure, I was scared for Annabeth, but I knew she was in good hands with Percy.

Nico's skeleton warriors were going down every minute, but the poor kid was making up for it by shoving Death Eaters into a large crevice that lead to the Underworld.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, knocking a Death Eater into the Underworld.

I groaned. This was too slow! I ended up throwing my wand at a Death Eater, which knocked him off balance and into the Underworld.

I took out my knife and started attacking. It was so much easier, because my ADHD took over and I was on replay. Stab, duck, block (from those who are stupid enough to try fight wand combat).

In the corner of my eye, I saw a Death Eater in front of a book store. I threw my knife and it went right through her. My knife stuck out in a wooden pillar right across from the now dead Death Eater. (Ha, dead death eater. Get it, a forget it.)

I ran over and plucked my knife out of the pillar, it was automatically clean, thanks to the Hephaestus cabin, and I was ready to fight once more.

I looked around and saw Nico fighting some Death Eaters on the rooftops with Thalia helping out, I guess that left Kayla and I to cover the ground.

Kayla threw her Stygian iron knife at a Death Eater, going through her shoulder and pinning him to a wall. The Stygian iron was slowly sucking her into the dagger. Kayla pulled out her silver dagger and started pushing more Death eaters into the Underworld crevice, which was slowly closing.

I must have gotten hit with many curses while I was observing my friends because a Death Eater was yelling at me.

I clutched my knife and stabbed him in the back, probably penetrating his heart. I left him there and ran to a Death Eater in front of the candy store, the same one that Percy and Annabeth was in.

I threw my knife at him, hoping it got him. I couldn't check because I felt something wrong. In a matter of seconds, I was in the air just as there was an explosion where I was standing. Kayla managed to put up a shield over her, Thalia, Nico and the parts of town that was actually in tact.

I landed and noticed that the rest of the Death Eaters were being taken down into the Underworld by a bunch of skeletons. I guess Nico got bored.

I sighed with relief as Nico and Thalia came down off the roofs, only with minor scratches and bruises. Kayla was grinning like mad despite the large cut that ran across her cheek.

I grinned myself as I saw Percy come out with my sister. She was perfectly fine, besides a small limp and a couple scratches. I ran up and gave her a hug.

"Annabeth, you're okay!"

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek. "Yeah, Percy may not be a son of Apollo, but he fixed me up pretty well."

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I were helping Hermione figure out what exactly they are (well, Ron wanted to show Hermione more proof that they were Vampires) when the Death Eaters arrived.

It was odd though, there weren't only Death Eaters, there were these weird creatures.

When the crowds that were out there pushed their way into a building, only six kids stayed out there.

It surprised me who they were: Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Kayla and the one that surprised me most, Loony Luna Lovegood. (Luna isn't on good terms with Harry, Ron and Hermione)

When they started pulling out knives and swords, Ron started whimpering.

"What's going on out there?" Hermione asked, finally looking up from her book.

Ginny screamed. I looked to where she was pointing and I saw skeletons come up from the ground. I looked again and saw Nico pulling up a sword from the ground.

Ginny was now clinging onto me (which I didn't mind a bit).

I watched in amazement as they destroyed all the monsters, now moving onto the Death Eaters.

I grabbed my wand. "Come on, we should help-"

"No Harry." Ginny pushed me back. "Remember what Kayla said first day? 'Don't mess with us'. She said. I also heard them telling Dumbledore to make sure no students get in the way of their business."

I sighed and put my wand away, but I wished I didn't. A Death Eater was standing outside, right in front of us.

We all got our wands out (again for me), but before we could say anything, a knife was hurled from nowhere. It went right through the Death Eater, luckily we all looked away before we saw too much, and the knife was stuck in a pillar.

You'll never guess who threw the knife.

"Loony?" Ron gaped.

It surprised us all. The blonde Ravenclaw that looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, just killed someone mercilessly.

She came over and plucked her knife out of the pillar then observed the scene around her. When she was cursed with about fifty spells, she finally noticed a Death Eater yelling at her.

Loony then stabbed the guy in the back! She just left him and threw her knife at another Death Eater in front of the candy store.

The girls looked away as it hit him in the back.

An explosion sounded in the town, but Luna was already in the air.

"How are we not being blown to pieces?" Hermione wondered out loud.

As soon as the explosion cleared, I noticed a light purple barrier around the shop. It faded and I watched them all group together.

Their miniature celebration was cut short when a dragon-like cry filled the air.

"Oh, no." We heard them say.

**Hahahahahahahaaa! Lame excuse for a cliffy :D I just finished watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 with my brother and mom at home. We had fake wands and we were dressed like wizards and we had pets to! I was so sad when Hedwig died T.T**

**please review!**


	6. Author's note

Gods, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost readers.

Thing is, I lost inspiration/motivation+I have writers block.

Actually, not completely. I'm reading Son of Neptune, which got me back into PJO. Yayness. So, I'm brainstorming in story ideas for that...

I bet you all hate me.

But, at least I'm alive :D

Yeah, not the time.

Sorry,

~That One Demigod Chic


End file.
